Not The Same Anymore
by crissingirl123
Summary: Nerd! Blaine's life was always the same until Cheerio! Puck suddenly starts talking to him and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nerd! Blaine's life was always the same until Cheerio! Puck suddenly starts talking to him and everything changes. **

**I just wanted to write Cheerio Puck because it came into my head last night and it just wouldn't go out… Come on! It would be really funny to see Puck on the top of a human pyramid! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Every day was the same for Blaine. He wakes up, put on some clothes. No one is home in the morning as he grabs his stuffs to go to school. He arrives at school, goes to his locker and goes to class. At class he makes his homework because the teachers don't teach him anything he doesn't know. And during all this he had to fight back his tears every day. He's always alone. No one wants to be with the biggest nerd on school. No one wants to be his friend. He always looks to go home. To his house and play video games.

But right now, Blaine just arrived at school and he knows what awaits him. Another painful day at school.

"He's definitely gay" Puck was very sure of his statement.

"Oooh no way Puckerman. You only say that because you want to fuck him." Santana protested.

"Britt, tell Satan that I'm always right about gay stuff"

"Who's Satan?"

The doors opened and Blaine walked into the school. The five cheerleaders, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Puck immediately turned around.

"Well, ask him" Quinn said.

"Hey! Hey!" But Blaine was ignoring it. No one wants to speak to him at school. Only if they want to make fun of him. "Hey! Mister Smarty pants! Do you like cocks?"

"What?"

"I thought you were the smart one." Blaine shrugged and walked away. Not wanting to pay any more attention to them, but they won't let him walk away that easily. They formed a circle around Blaine and Blaine was getting nervous. "Don't be nervous, babe. I only have a question. Do you like cocks?"

"No" It sounded really unsure, but that was all because of the nerves. Yes, Blaine isn't sure about his sexuality. The boys in school always talk about how hot all the cheerios zijn. But Blaine only thought that about one. He only thought that one cheerio was hot. The one with the mohawk. But Blaine is the best liar on earth. He came always with the perfect excuses when his father asked him if he had finally a girlfriend. Once he even said that he had a girlfriend and this made his father really happy.

"Yeah right" But they let Blaine go and Blaine couldn't walk away faster to class. The cheerios also left and walked to class.

* * *

"Sir? Where are you going?" Tina asked as the Cheerios wanted to walk into the class, but the teacher closed the door in front of them.

"I'm sick. You don't have class from me." And the teacher wanted to walk away, but Puck stopped him.

"But dude, we have a test tomorrow. Don't get me wrong I don't mind having no class, but if I don't make the test right tomorrow I'll have to do my junior year again."

"There aren't other teachers who can do it. I'm sorry I really tried to find a replacement, but you have to find help on your own." Puck and finding help was okay, but he'll never do it after school.

"And Blaine Anderson?" Puck asked.

'What's with him?

"Can't he teach us?" Puck asked seriously.

"Yeah! He's really smart." Santana said. The whole class had heard what was going on and some had already left after they heard that they could go. And some also wanted some help for the test of tomorrow.

"I'll ask" The teacher said. And with that he meant that he'll make sure that Blaine would come, because that was the least thing he could do for his students.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine was busy with doing his homework while the teacher was saying something that he already knew as he heard his name.

"Yes?" He said.

"You have to help me." Blaine looked questionably at his chemistry teacher.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"First. Come here" Blaine did what the teacher told him to do and was within a few seconds in the hallway. "You have to teach a class."

"What?" Today really wasn't a normal day.

"I'm sick and a few students want your help." Blaine started to panic. He can't do that. He can't stand in front of a class and teach them things. Standing in front of a class filled with student who don't like him. Who make fun of him every day behind his back or right into his face.

"No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Yes you are Blaine. You're smart and it is time that you're going to do something with it." The teacher grabbed Blaine at his arm and pulled him with him to class.

"Please! I don't want to do it!" Blaine screamed. What is it with people and not listening to him. No one ever listens. "Please!" But it was too late. Blaine was punched into the classroom and the teacher closed the door behind him.

Blaine stared nervously around. He saw almost the whole glee club sitting in the class. Luckily only them.

"Well.. I'm Blaine Anderson" He started.

"Hello Mister Anderson" The class answered and Blaine just nodded. Finding it weird that they called him that. That they even did that. "And I have no idea what to do" He finished.

* * *

Class went pretty good. Everyone really understood what Blaine had explained to them. The bell ringed and everyone had left except for Blaine and Puck.

"Blaine? Can I talk to you about something?" Puck asked.

"Don't" Blaine said.

"Don't?"

"Don't ask it again, please." Blaine said and Puck knew what he was talking about.

"I won't do that. I know the answer of that already." Blaine looked up and accidently looked into Puck's eyes. His beautiful eyes. Puck smiled and this made Blaine realize what he was doing and he immediately looked at something behind Puck. Trying to avoid any more eye contact. "You were pretty good at the teaching stuff. I don't know if that's a compliment or not for you, but you were great. I even think that I finally understand this shit." Blaine smiled friendly. "So I want to thank you and you can decide how. Think about it, gorgeous" And he left.

Today was a weird day. It wasn't like any other day. It wasn't a great day, but different. And Blaine liked it.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**I really should finish my other stories first before I write stuff like this… **

**But review and tell me what you thought!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story! I love to read what people think of what I'm writing! So please keep sending me those reviews; good and bad things!**

**BTW this story was supposed to be a one-shot because I just wanted to write something with cheerio Puck, but I forgot to click on the complete-button… and then I read those lovely reviews and I just had to continue… even though I have no idea what's going to happen XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was a new day and this was the first time that Blaine didn't know what to expect. After yesterday, everything could happen. He could even get bitten by a radioactive turtle or something. He really hopes that that's not going to happen.

"Blaine? Can you help me with something?" Blaine jumped in the air as someone called his name. Lunch used to be quiet, but right now someone was asking him something.

"Sure… uhm…"

"Finn"

"Yeah… right"

"I still don't understand one thing about chemistry" And Blaine was relieved that is was just a question about chemistry.

"Open your book" And Finn didn't wait any longer and immediately opened it.

"This" Finn said as he pointed at one of the exercises.

"It's very easy…"

"Hey Blaine!"

"Blaine, how are you?" The whole glee-club sat down around the table. Including the cheerios, who were in the glee-club. And Blaine was confused. Why are they all sitting with him? They probably want him to leave.

"You guys want to sit here? It's fine.. I just go" Blaine stood up and collected his stuff. He almost wanted to leave until someone held him back by grabbing his arm.

"You can sit here too babe. I would love to have you sitting next to me." And Blaine didn't know what to say. Puck always makes those comments which makes him very uncomfortable, but also very wanted. But Blaine isn't used to all this attention.

"I'll just go" He said and he left. This time no one stopped him, but someone did follow him though.

"Blaine! Wait!" Blaine looked around and saw Puck running at him. Blaine was already by his locker collecting his stuff for his next class.

"Have you already thought about it?" Blaine immediately knew where Puck was talking about. He couldn't think about something else. But what did Puck exactly mean with it? What does he want him to do? How does he want to thank Blaine?

"A simple thank you is good enough" Blaine said.

"That's boring!" Puck said as he pushed Blaine softly in his back, but he didn't expect the boy to whimper. "Sorry" Puck apologized even though it wasn't really his fault.

"Doesn't matter" Blaine said as he closed his locker slowly. _Because I don't matter. _He needed time to prepare himself for looking into Puck's eyes. Puck's beautiful eyes.

"You really need to come up with something better or I'll decide what we're going to do" Puck said as he slapped Blaine softly on his ass, a little careful because he doesn't want to hurt Blaine again.

"Puckerman, since when are you hitting on Smarty-pants?" But Puck ignored it. And he was doing a good job, Blaine on the other hand wasn't.

"You really shouldn't give a shit about what they are saying. Because I think you're fucking hot and that's the only thing that matters" And Puck had no idea why he said that and so didn't Blaine.

"Uhm.. thanks..." Blaine said uncomfortably. "I need to... uhm... go"

"Uhm... yeah... Hope to see you soon again" Even Puck was lost for words for a moment as Blaine turned around and left.

"Is he leaving you? Aaaah... Can't Puck get into his pant?" Some football players in the hallway said, but Puck didn't care because he got to stare at Blaine's ass when he walked away.

* * *

"Puck? Where have you been?" Rachel asked as he walked to the choir room. His conversation with Blaine ended 15 minutes ago, but after staring at Blaine's ass he had so take care of... something.

"Why are you talking to me again?" Puck answered as he sat down next to Tina. Mr. Schuester came into the choir room now as well and immediately started. Mr. Schuester was in the middle of his announcement, not that anyone didn't know it yet. They needed more members for Sectionals, but they always need more members, there was a knock on the door.

"Uhm... Sir?" Blaine asked as he slowly opened the door.

"Blaine, I'm in the middle of something. Are you sure this can't wait?" Mr. Schuester asked politely.

"Uhm... sure... I'm sorry to disturb you, sir" Blaine said. And he really tried not to cry. He really tried to hide his hands and head, which where covered with blood, but it didn't worked. Because of course someone had to notice.

Blaine wanted to close the door again, but Puck's voice stopped him from doing it.

"What happened? Who did that? Girls, we're going to kill them" All the Cheerios agreed with Puck's statement.

"There is no need to kill someone, Puck" Mr. Schuester said. "Blaine, please come in." Blaine hesitated a moment, but eventually walked inside.

"I'll get some water"

"I'll get a towel" Kurt and Mike where on their feet as soon as they saw Blaine.

"You don't have to do..." But they already left.

"Babe, are you going to tell us what happened?" Puck asked who came closer to Blaine.

"Nothing... just some guys... but I'm here to uhm... you know... I was wondering if I could join" Blaine said the last past really fast that the other had to think about it for a while before they realized what he had said. People wanted to answer, but they couldn't because Mike and Kurt decided to come back right then.

"Towel"

"Water"

"Thanks" Blaine said. Puck took the towel and cleaned Blaine up carefully. Not wanting him to get hurt even more. After a few minutes Blaine was clean again and Blaine thanked the glee-members and teacher again.

"I'm gonna go. Bye" He said as he walked out of the choir room.

"And what about your question?" Sam asked and everyone except for Kurt and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Just forget it" Blaine said as he walked out of the choir room. But the Glee members won't forget it. Especially not Puck. They will do everything to get Blaine into the Glee club now they know that he wants to join.

* * *

**Well I'm going to study now! If you know something that has to happen in this story, you can tell me XD you don't have to though because I'll probably come up with something eventually! **

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone who is reading this story! And now that I don't have to go to school for eight weeks I should be able to update more… I should be… I don't know if I will… but for now: enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"There's really something wrong"

"We need to help him"

"I can't just forget this"

"Why not? It's just Smartypants"

"Santana! Did you even saw him? He was bleeding because someone beat him up." Puck argued.

"Yes. And he was beating up because he's weird. He's asking for it!"

"No Satan! He's beating up because he's different. And that isn't a good reason"

"The only reason you're saying that is because you want to fuck his brains out, Puck. And you can deny this, but you know it's true. Deep down you know too that Blaine is asking for this shit" Puck could only shook his head. He was too angry to do something else or even to stand up. He was too scared that he was going to beat Santana.

"Stop it!" Mr. Schuester suddenly said. "I agree with all of you, well except Santana, we need to help him. You all heard that he wanted to join Glee club, so we're going to let him join." He finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Quinn asked.

"Just go talk to him or something. I don't think we can really plan that out yet. But if he's joining Glee club, he can realize that there are people who do support him." Now he turned his attention to Santana "And if there is someone who doesn't support him and the way he is, he or _she _can leave"

No one moved.

"Good, well then I have to announce now that practice is over. See you guys tomorrow" Everyone nodded and slowly left.

* * *

Puck wasn't sure how much the others were going to do to help Blaine, but he's gonna to a lot. He wants him to know that he does have friends. He has fucking hot friends, like Puck. Puck even changed classes to help the kid and it freaked him out a little how much he did for this boy, but he decided to ignore it.

"Blaine? Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Puck asked as he walked into class and stopped when he saw Blaine sitting somewhere in the back, alone.

" Uhm… yeah sure" Blaine answered.

"Good. I can really need your help here! I suck at Dutch and you can do everything" Puck said not even ashamed that of it. And why would he be? No one speaks Dutch here, Blaine is the only one who does and Puck has no idea why.

"I would love to help you" Blaine said politely.

"Good, that way we can help each other"

"What?"

"Nothing" Puck shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher who started speaking.

"Hallo iedereen" He started. "Vandaag gaan we op vakantie in Nederland. Wat zijn de belangrijkste zinnen die je moet kennen? En welke vragen zijn handig om te weten?" ("Hello everybody" "Today we are going to the Netherlands. What are the most important things that you should know? And which questions are useful to know?")

Blaine immediately raised his hand.

"Waar is de wc?" ("Where is the toilet?") Blaine answered. Blaine could feel the surprised eyes on him. And normally he would find it annoying, but this time he pretty proud of himself. Knowing that he just answered a question of which the other had no idea what it means.

"Good one! Someone else?" The teacher asked, this time in English.

No one raised their hands. Blaine looked at the teacher and saw that he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Come on! It surely will help for you grades if you say something"

Blaine grabbed a pen and wrote something down.

_Hoe duur is het? Means how many does it cost?_

He slowly gave it to Puck and Puck read it. He softly smiled as soon as he saw it and raised his hand.

"Hoe duur is het?" He said and the teacher complimented him.

"Thanks, dude" Puck said and Blaine smiled back. Puck saw Santana looking at them with a knowing face, but Santana didn't know what was going on right now. Santana thinks that he's only doing this because he wants to get into his pants, but that's not it. Of course he still wants that, but not yet, because he really cared about Blaine.

"You're welcome" He whispered.

The rest of the class wasn't really special. The teacher asked questions and no one knew an answer, like always. Sometimes the teacher looked at Blaine and even Puck, hoping for an answer, but they just tried to ignore him by looking at each other. Simple glances, but they meant a lot. It was sort of like this:

The teacher asked something like: "Je hebt honger en je zoekt een restaurant. Wat vraag je?"(You're hungry and you're looking for a restaurant. What do you ask?")

The students stay quiet.

"Come on!" The teacher added this time looking right at Blaine and Puck and as soon as they saw him watching, they looked at each other, like they were discussing something, like they weren't paying any attention at all. And they really weren't paying attention. Every now and then they write something down on a piece of paper.

_"Who did it?" Puck wrote down and Blaine immediately knew where he was talking about. _

_"You don't care" He wrote back. _

_"Yes I do. The girls and I will beat the crap out of those guys" Blaine smiled, because Puck really thought that he and the Cheerios could beat all of those football guys who are giving Blaine a hard time. _

_"You can't and you don't have to either. Like I said; you can just say thank you this really isn't necessary"_

_"That's not where I was thinking about with thanking you, Anderson" Blaine's cheeks turn red. He didn't know how to answer that, but luckily he didn't have to. _

_"You have until the end of this class to write down what you want to do or I'll decide" Blaine stared at the words. He didn't know what to do and he surely didn't know what he wants of Puck. _

Most of the teachers would care when students don't pay attention during their class, but this one was getting used to it. Especially of one of the Cheerios. But Blaine wasn't used to this and it kinda made him uncomfortable.

Soon the teacher told them to leave and Blaine was immediately on his feet, walking out of the classroom, knowing that he still hadn't wrote anything back. But Puck stopped him as soon as he was in the doorway.

"Hey Anderson. I'm at your house at nine. Make sure to be ready for a night with Puck"

Puck walked away and Blaine didn't, couldn't move. He was too scared and excited for tonight. This was the first time that he was glad that his parents are mostly not home.

* * *

**Yeah… I'm Dutch… but the translation is there too right? It's not like it's below or not even there… I did that because I find it really annoying when it's here in the authorsnote… Because that way I always have to scroll down when I read a story to read what it means and then I have to look for where I was in the story!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello! Here a new chapter of this story… I hope you're gonna like it! I don't really have anything else to say…

But here's Puck's thank you… which practicaly leads to a date! :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

It was dinnertime at the Puckermans. They were all sitting on the couch with their food on their lap, eating their dinner. Well all, just Puck, his mother and his sister. Puck had always liked it this way. He could always relaxed eat his food and when he's done, he brought his dishes to the sink, cleaned it up and then he was free to do whatever he wants.

But today everything wasn't that relaxed. Today his mother had decided to cook dinner two hours later then normally. Puck had to eat his food in the kitchen, so he was closer to the sink. Only that way he could make it in time at Blaine. He could feel his shirt getting wet as he cleaned his dishes. He's never was good at this, he'd always had to make a mess. But normally it wouldn't matter, because normally he still had time to let it try or to even put on some other clothes. This time he had to leave immediately as soon as he was done. He didn't even have enough time to say goodbye to his mother and sister. Not that they wanted Puck to disturb him during dinner.

His shirt was still wet as he saw Blaine's house after driving a few minutes, but he didn't paid any attention to it. Not now he was here. Today he's gonna have a fun night.

He hadn't really planned anything. He did bring some movies, because he wasn't really planning to bring Blaine on a date. He just wanted to have a good time with him, because he was almost sure that Blaine was alone right now. At school it doesn't really look like he's having any friends who come and visit him at night. And he wanted to change that.

* * *

Blaine was nervous, like really nervous. His parents weren't home, so he had to make himself something to eat. His hands were shaking as he tried to grab some ingredients and put them into a bowl. Most of it fell on the ground.

When he had finally made something to eat for himself it was a total mess in the kitchen. As his parents were home right now he would be grounded even though he's going to clean it up, but that wasn't the worst thing that would happen. It's not that Blaine goes out a lot. Being grounded won't change much. He's more worried about what his father is going to do if he finds out.

Blaine was in the middle of his clean up session as he heard a knock on the door.

"Shit!" He cursed. Did Puck really come? Is he really here? Yes, Puck is here and it's a total mess and his curls are back, because the gel had sweat out of his hair. Blaine quickly grabbed some last stuff and put them on the kitchentable. It was still a mess, but he had to open the door.

"Puck" He said as he opened the door. When Blaine looked up for the first time he saw a surprised expression on Puck's face.

"Woah! You look different" He stated as a smile appeared on his face. It may be different, but it was definitely not ugly. He exactly thought it was pretty hot how the curls were falling for his eyes. As he looked a little bit better he could even see some sweat dripping over his face. "What have you done?"

"Uhm… I was… cooking" He eventually said. And Puck nodded understandably. Because when he has to cook it would end exactly like this. Blaine just stared at the boy who nodded. Totally forgetting that he was supposed to let him in.

"Uhm, can I come inside?"

"Sure" Blaine said as his cheeks turned red. He hated when he blushed, but Puck seemed to like it. A lot.

Puck walked inside and looked around in amazement. Everything was perfect. It all looked so clean and big and expensive. Except for the kitchen that was a big mess.

"What were you making? It's a total mess" He teased.

"Shut up" And that's what Puck did. He didn't say anything else until Blaine told him to sit down on the couch and after that what they are going to do.

"Watch a movie. You pick" He saw how Blaine looked at every choice, it was clear that he really wanted to pick the best one. At least that was what Puck thought, because Blaine wasn't thinking about the movies at all. He stared at the words that were on the backside of the movies. He had no idea what was standing there, but he eventually handed one of the movies to Puck.

"Here" Puck laughed a little bit, but it was only when the movie was on the big screen that Blaine saw that he had picked some movie called Needle. He doesn't like needles so he's really afraid of what's going to happen. "Are you sure? I mean we can watch another one" Puck said as soon as he saw the frightened expression on Blaine's face.

"It's just that I don't like needles" Blaine confessed and Puck was already on his feet to change the movie, but Blaine stopped him. "But I picked it, so I want to watch it"

"Sure?" Blaine nodded. "Okay" And he sat back down next to Blaine.

During the movie the space between the two boys became less. Blaine was interested watching the whole movie; Blaine really had no idea why this movie was called Needle, because there weren't many needles in it. There did die a few people though, but he had seen more horror movies and he quite enjoys them.

Puck on the other hand wasn't really that interested in the movie. He did enjoy how Blaine was watching the movie though. He watched Blaine closely and Blaine didn't notice a thing. At first Puck was glad that he could watch Blaine without any stops, but eventually it became a bit boring.

"Blaine?" He asked as he slowly put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine flinched under the touched and Puck couldn't blame him, because right now on the movie someone was running for his life, knowing that something is wrong but not seeing what.

"Puck! Why did you do that?" Blaine snapped. Blaine turned his head back to the television and saw the girl already lying dead on the ground. "Now I missed it" But Blaine couldn't stay mad at Puck for long. Puck pressed his lips onto Blaine's and Blaine relaxed into the touch. It was one simple and short kiss, but it meant a lot.

"What? Why?" Blaine stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Okay here's the deal. I don't know why, but I like you and I don't know what to do but please let me kiss you one more time" Blaine looked at the boy in front of him with big eyes. Did Puck, the popular cheerleader, just really tell him that he liked him? And that he wants to kiss him again?

Blaine didn't waste any more time and soon leaned in for another kiss. Even better than the one before. Yeah, this was so worth missing that girl die in the movie.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I haven't seen the movie 'Needle… does any of you know if it's a good one? I've watched the trailer and read some reviews for this story and it looked good. But if you ask me, trailers look always way better than the actual movie.

But thanks for reading and please review XD (THEY KISSED! TWICE :P)

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I know that the last chapter was updated way too long ago, but In haven't written a lot in the holiday break. I'm sorry about that, but for now just enjoy the new chapter!

Btw; I watched the movie Needle yesterday (you know the movie I was talking about in the last chapter)… It's not that good, I think… Now I'm more into movies like wrong turn… (just google it and you'll find some guy with a arrow in his eye.) so yeah…. Horror! And disgusting shit!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…

* * *

What started with a kiss ended with the two boys breathing loudly and shirtless. Blaine really wanted to stop it, but it felt too good. He really liked the way Puck his hands were mobbing perfectly over Blaine's body and not to forget how hot Puck looks, shirtless, sweaty and eyes full of lust.

This is the most Blaine has ever done with a boy. And yes the word boy is important, because he did do this with a girl last year. Both shirtless and enjoying what was happening, but it never felt so good as it did now for Blaine. That girls hand didn't move over his body like Puck's. The girl, Amy, only used him and Blaine used her. Blaine needed a girlfriend to please his father and Amy wanted some good sex. And Blaine wasn't bad looking at all, so why not. Luckily sex never happened. Blaine doesn't want his first time to be with some girl he doesn't really love. He didn't even really like her, it was just the only girl who wanted to do this with him, without real love.

Blaine was really into it. He couldn't even believe it was really happening, it was too good to be true. Every time he closed his eyes he thought he was dreaming and Puck seemed to think the same thing because he never closed his eyes. He enjoyed the few way too much.

The whole evening had been perfect, but Blaine had to stop it now. Thus when he felt Puck his hand go to his zipper he decided that it was enough.

"Stop!" Blaine breathed out and Puck looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want to" Was the only thing Puck said, before returning back to Blaine's neck. Blaine almost forgot what he just said, until the hand was back by his jeans.

"Puck, don't" Blaine said again, but Puck wasn't listening anymore. They went way too far already and there is no way he can stop now. It felt too good to stop. Normally he wouldn't care if someone wanted to stop, he normally doesn't enjoy the feeling of someone else's hands on his body like this. Not that people want him to stop. His hand slip into Blaine's underwear and this was too much for Blaine.

With all the strength he had he punched Puck right onto his right cheek. And Puck immediately realized what he was doing. Blaine asked him to stop. He jumped of Blaine's body and faced him.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" He said, but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"Get out of my house, please" He said quietly, still not really getting what just happened. This evening started so perfect, but it ends like hell.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, but it felt so good and…" But Puck couldn't finish.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" And Puck was surprised of this site of Blaine, and normally something like this would turn him on, but right now he was too scared.

But not of Blaine.

He was too scared of himself.

With a last I'm sorry he left the house and only when he was in the car he realized that his cheek was bleeding because of that Blaine had hit him. And he deserved it. What he did was stupid and he's going to do everything to make it up to him. And he knows that that is going to be a long way, because Blaine doesn't trust people, it was a wonder that he was welcome in his house. And Puck ruined it.

Why is Blaine Anderson so hot?!

* * *

Was he too hard on Puck? He's just a teenage boy with hormones. It's what happens. Maybe he shouldn't have hit him, but then Puck would have never hear Blaine ask him to stop. Tell him to stop. He had to punch him. But maybe they could have talk about it. Maybe it was better if Blaine hadn't kicked him out.

Blaine just sat down on the couch and watched another movie. He didn't sleep that night. The only thing he could think of was how perfect the beginning of the evening was, but the slightly less end. He could only think how perfect Puck's lips felt on his and that he wants them back. How perfect his big hands moved over his body and how hot Puck looked without a shirt on. He'd never been so turned on in his life before and he knows that he can't just have it back. But he's not giving Puck his forgiveness immediately. He'll have to fight for it. And maybe Blaine will forgive him.

Because Blaine is also just a teenage boy and Puck is quite good looking.

But deep down Blaine is hoping that Puck is going to fight for it. Maybe he'll just go for another boy now that Blaine didn't give him what he wants. He surely hoped that that isn't true.

* * *

**A/N**: This is just something before I go midget golf and I really need to update something! I'm so sorry for writing what less, but I just enjoy reading FanFiction more right now!...

Review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story so far! It means a lot to me and I hope you keep enjoying this.

A special thanks to _bitterbluekae_ and _Angelwinchesster_ for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! But you probably already noticed, I don't update that much… but now that school started I should update more probably!...

Well let the chapter begin!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Blaine was nervous to go to school again the next day. For one part he was nervous, the other part of him was really excited. He's been asking questions to himself the whole night. He's been wondering what Puck was going to do. Because after yesterday it was Puck to do something, thought Blaine. Not that he knows much about this sort of things.

Today he's finally going to know all he answers he had last night.

It wasn't until Blaine's second class when he even opened his mouth.

"Blaine, dude! You're totally coming with us right now!" Mike and Sam grabbed Blaine by his arms and pulled him with them. Not giving Blaine a change to say no or walk away.

They pushed him into the choir room and they were met will some confused faces, but most knew what was going on.

"Do you remember when you said you wanted to join Glee club?" Sam asked from behind Blaine as he closed the door.

"Yes. Do you remember when I said that you should forget it?" Blaine answered. Yes, he did want to join, but he's way to certain for that. He's pretty sure he's going to freak out when he has to sing for other people, and not in a good way. And Puck is there too.

"Yes we do, but we know you didn't mean it." Blaine didn't answer this, but he didn't have to, because soon Mike was the one who finished Sam's sentence.

"You're going to watch today and if you still want us to forget that you want to join glee club, we shut up about it" Blaine thought about it for a moment, but soon moved to the chairs and sat down. He paid close attention to how Puck watched every move he made. He didn't really know how this made him feel, probably proud. Because Noah Puckerman, the cheerleader, can't forget about him.

"Alright let's start!"

After Mr. Shue had said that everyone immediately knew what he or she had to do. People started talking and they made groups of four and started to rehears and sing. Blaine couldn't help, but smile and think how it would be if he was joining them. If he was singing and rehearsing with him. Blaine was so stuck in his daydreaming that he didn't even notice someone talking to him.

"Blaine! Babe!" It was Puck.

"Uhm…yeah…?" Blaine asked a little bit surprised of the attention suddenly. Of course Puck has been watching him the whole time, but he didn't say or do anything.

"Can we talk?" Puck asked. Blaine didn't think it was possible, but he looked nervous. And Puck surely was. Puck never apologized because of sex. Because of wanting sex from someone, but this time it was different, because he didn't just want the sex. He's not very sure what he wants yet, but he does know that he has to apologize as he even wants to be friends to the boy.

"Why?"

"You know that…"

And Blaine had thought yesterday that he was going to let Puck fight for him, but right now he's standing up and walking with Puck to the hallway.

"Blaine…"

"Puck…"

"I'm sorry" Puck was nervously shifting on his feet.

"You're sorry?" Blaine didn't know what to think. Didn't he hear all those cool kids say on school that Puck was badass? That he's never sorry. And even if he's sorry that he keeps it for himself?

"Yes… I didn't know why I did it yesterday, but I regret it and I was hoping we could start over?!" Puck was giving Blaine his best goofy smile he's ever given to anyone.

"We'll see" Blaine said before he walked back into the choir room, but his smile was even bigger then Puck's. And Puck knew that Blaine had just forgiven him for a bit.

They had a chance. A chance of being friends and maybe even more. And Puck couldn't be happier because of it.

He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care because he loved this feeling. He loved the feeling of caring for someone.

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to say after what Puck had told him.

"We'll see" Seriously? Blaine really wants to forgive Puck, and maybe he's a little bit overreacting, but when someone says stop, the other has to stop right? Then why is Blaine making it so easy for Puck?

For the rest of Glee practice Blaine didn't pay much attention. He did hear Mr. Shue ask if he was sure he didn't want to join and he heard himself say that he wasn't so sure anymore. He heard himself that he _did _want to join.

School has always been the same. And not in a good way. Maybe, now that he had found a club and Puck, life can change. Maybe it can get better. Maybe he isn't alone anymore. And maybe this is just all a joke. Blaine surely hopes it isn't.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright I was going to finish this tomorrow, but then I read the review and I just needed to do it today… it's not long… and I didn't check it or anything because I really need to do my homework like NOW!

So bye!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright let's start with the fact that I didn't expect school to be as hard as it is right now… I have like no free time anymore :'(. And yes I don't have to go to school for one week, but after this week I have a test week…

THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO STUDY DURING A SCHOOLBREAK!

But… I'm sorry for the wait, but I seriously can't promise you guys that the next one will be up sooner. I hope so though…

Ooh and special thanks to_ orionastro, Whitesman35 and DarkDreamDistance _for reviewing! Three this time! Please keep them coming!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Puck couldn't concentrate at all the next day.

He hadn't seen Blaine since his last conversation during Glee. Puck knew that he had to give Blaine some space, but he really wanted to see him. Just see yeah, not especially something else. Not that Puck would stop it if it did happen.

That he couldn't pay attention during History didn't really matter, or during French. But during Cheerleader practice it was kind of a problem.

"Dammit Puckerman! Pay attention or you can get your ass back to your little Glee club!" Puck turned around and saw that it was indeed his turn already to do his steps. Puck used to be really proud to be a cheerleader. First he did it to be with the girls, but when he found out that he didn't like girls like he does with guys he isn't that interested anymore. Guys need a man, not some boy who only talks with girls, because boys are too tough for him or something like that. Puck wants to quit for a while now, but something stopped him.

Puck slowly made his way to the top. Silvester had said that they needed to amaze people to support the football club and to win their own competitions. And a boy on top doesn't happen a lot, especially not someone badass looking as Puck.

"One more stunt like this and you can say goodbye to the Cheerios you hear me?" Sue said as soon as practice was over and Puck just nodded at this. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He never feels like this because of a boy. He just knows that he has to make it right.

On his way to the dressing room he ignored the questions of the other cheerleaders, they don't understand what he's feeling.

* * *

"Anderson! What the hell have you done?!" Blaine had no idea what was going on. He was by his locker, putting some books in it when three cheerleaders where standing behind him. Blaine could feel the jealous gazes of almost every guy on his back when he turned around.

"Uhmmm… Whatever I did, I'm sorry" Blaine said. He was already feeling guilty because whatever he did couldn't be good, because the cheerleaders were looking at him very madly.

He was expecting them to shout or at least say something else, but they didn't. They just pulled Blaine with them and pushed him into a closed and closed the door behind him. Gazes still following what was going on, but not even thinking about helping the nerd out. After all Blaine will never be good enough to be saved by someone. At least that's what he always tells himself when some football players or cheerleaders are giving him a hard time.

It was dark and Blaine didn't like where this was going. He didn't try to get out of it. He's been pushed into it before, he knows there is a lock on the other side of the door. He's trapped until a teacher saves him.

He slowly sits down and isn't interested in everything that he can hear on the other side. Until he hears Puck.

He wants to shout.

He wants to tell him that he's in the closet, but he can't. He doesn't want to sound despaired, because he's not. And he also doesn't want Puck to know that he even was in the closet. He doesn't want Puck to feel sorry for him.

"Hi girls" Puck greets as he joins the girls. "Have you seen Blaine?"

_He asks for me! Blaine thought. Maybe he really does like me. I should just scream his name. _

"Why so interested? I thought you just wanted to fuck his ass?" Santana asked with an amusing smile on his face.

_No he doesn't! Right?_

Puck just shook his head. Too tired of Santana's opinion about Blaine. He knows Santana doesn't like Blaine, but he does. She should just respect that.

"Just tell me where he is, please"

_He didn't answer the question. _

_Oh._

Brittany pointed at the closet and Puck didn't know what to think right now. How did he get in the closet? And why is he there? They Santana, Quinn and Brittany would never do that right? He tried not to think about it and just opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare Blaine.

The first tear started to roll over Blaine's cheek as the door opened. He hadn't even hear it open, the light just filled the room and as Blaine looked up he saw the beautiful eyes of Puck.

No, not beautiful. They're just eyes.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine stood up, nodded as to say thank you and walked away. Puck followed him and as soon as Blaine realized this he turned around.

"Not now Puck. I'll speak to you tomorrow during Glee" And then he left.

Puck didn't know what was going on. He thought that they were going to start over, but he knew one thing for sure. He's not going to wait until tomorrow to solve this. He's going to come by Blaine's house right after school.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup another short and crappy chapter… but I really have to study right now… I'm sorry!

Please review and tell me what you thought! I will love you forever!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
